I think I love you
by Nuss93
Summary: YoichiXEnchyu. Yoichi visits his friend in the Arcanum :D


**a YOICHIXENCHYU pairing. i think they're cute ^.^ don't you?**

* * *

><p>Yoichi stared down from the helicopter he was in; all he could see was the top of the green, green trees on the way to the Arcanum no 12. Nobody knew him coming here. Nobody has to know.<p>

As the helicopter flew nearer to a large, decrepit building on top of a mountain, Yoichi could see a familiar figure wearing a long white cloak that reached his knees. His blue eyes gleamed like sapphire in the sunlight as he looked up at the helicopter. Yoichi smiled as he saw the smile on his friend's face, his snow-white hair flowing in the breeze.

His friend had to repent on all the bad things he had done. After being a traitor to the Magic Law Association and using Forbidden Magic, who knows how long his white haired had to stay in the Arcanum no 12.

Yoichi stepped out of the helicopter and walked towards his white haired friend who was already stretching out a hand for him to hold. He took it and together, they entered the Arcanum no 12.

"I see that you are doing great here," the black haired Yoichi said as they started walking up the very narrow steps towards his friend's cell.

The white haired smiled back, "I wouldn't have if you hadn't given me all these magic law newspapers and magazines," he gestured around the room as both of them entered a cell.

The cell almost represented a dump. Newspapers, magazines and scraps of papers were all over the floor.

Yoichi smiled, feeling proud of his recovering friend. It could be possible if his blue-eyed friend was released from the Arcanum after a few years, he could be a practitioner again. He'll probably excel and become an executor.

Executor Enchyu.

"…What do you think about this?" Enchyu was shoving a paper in the oblivious Yoichi's face, still lost in his train of thought.

"Huh?"

Enchyu rolled his sapphire eyes, "Were you even listening to me?"

Yoichi smiled sheepishly, "Eheh… S—sorry."

"Look at this," Yoichi took the paper. It was an advertisement.

"_Do you want to be a practitioner? Come down to the Magic Law Association and take the test! Open to all!"_

A smile spread across the black haired man's face, "Where did you get this?"

The other guy shrugged, "It dropped out of one of the papers you gave last week. Who cares about that," he jumped onto a couch in the middle of the pile of mess, pulling Yoichi to sit beside him, "What do you think? Should I give it a try?"

Yoichi was deep in thought, laying his head on Enchyu's shoulder.

Enchyu stared at the top of his friend's head. His stubborn friend refused to cut his hair and had to wear a hair band; it was a thin, blue hair band, which had been worn since the day he got them. He never took it off.

"_Yoichi, why don't you want to cut your hair?" the little white haired boy asked his friend._

_His friend smiled, touching the tip of his chin, "Because I want to look like a man," he said, followed by laughter. They were walking along the Magic Law School corridors from the library after a long evening of studying, enjoying the cool, autumn breeze._

_Yoichi struggled some to keep his hair from covering his face and going into his eyes, which made Enchyu laugh, "How can you look like a man if your hair keeps covering you face?"_

_The black haired boy scowled behind his stubborn shoulder length hair, "I'll manage it."_

"_Here. Try this on," Enchyu held out his hand. It was a hair band._

_Yoichi took the thin, blue hair band Enchyu gave him and put it on his head, pushing his fringe backwards. Smiling wide eyed, he spread out his hands, "I can see now! This is awesome! Thanks Enchyu."_

_Enchyu blushed, "Eheh, no problem."  
><em>

_The black haired boy stared at his friend whose cheeks are reddening. Then, he smiled, "You know what, Enchyu?"_

"_What?" Enchyu looked up to his friend._

"_I think love you."_

"Enchyu…? Hello, earth to Enchyu."

"Huh?" Yoichi's voice broke his train of thought.

Yoichi smiled as he looked at his friend, "Look who's not listening now."

The white haired man looked away, successfully hiding his reddening cheeks as the other person laughed hysterically at his state.

"Shut up," Enchyu smiled, leaning forward and pinching Yoichi's nose.

"Oww! Hey—"

THUD!

Both of them fell off the couch when they started squirming on the little spaced couch, the white haired was on top of the black haired.

It was silent for a while as both of them stared into each other's blue eyes—blue meets blue.

Enchyu smirked at the expression on Yoichi's face, "Heh."

Yoichi scowled, trying to hide his blush but fail, "Wh—what are you smirking about?" He was annoyed with Enchyu's smug look.

"You know what, Yoichi?"

"What?"

"I think I love you."


End file.
